


Что это было?!

by Jiminy_Panda_713



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy_Panda_713/pseuds/Jiminy_Panda_713
Summary: Зои по пьяни набирает Джоан, вот что из этого вышло...
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Joan
Kudos: 2





	Что это было?!

Джоан не ожидала что ей позвонят на обеденном перерыве, она также не ожидала что этим звонившим будет Зои, но всеже ответила на звонок.

— Эй. Это я. — Послышался голос кодера с другого конца провода.

— Я знаю, Зои. — Ответила Джоан с улыбкой на лице. — Есть причина по которой ты звонишь мне в… — она остановилась что бы посмотреть на часы и подсчитать который час в Сан-Франциско. — 11 вечера? — Удивленно сказала она заканчивая свой вопрос.

— Я не знаю. — Протянула Зои. — Кажется я скучаю по тебе. — Сразу же добавила она.

— Я тоже по тебе ску… — Джоан не успела закончить свой ответ как Зои ее оборвала на полуслове.

— Я должна была поцеловать тебя тогда. — Сказала Зои с сожалением в голосе.

После этих слов Джоан отдернула телефон от своего уха и посмотрела на него так будто никогда раньше не видела его, а ее сердце будто бы пропустило удар или два, этот взгляд продолжался около пяти секунд, пока из динамика не раздался громкий голос кодера.

— Джоан, ты здесь? — Спрашивала Зои когда Джоан снова понесла телефон к уху.

— Да, да, я здесь? — Сказала Джоан немного быстрее чем стоило. — Кажется на линии были помехи, что ты сказала после того как говорила что скучаеш по мне? — Спросила она, думая что ее воображение сыграло злую шутку с ней.

— Я говорила, что должна была поцеловать тебя тогда. — Повторила Зои и Джоан посмотрела на свой кофе с удивлением понимая что она не ослышалась.

— Эм… ух… Вау! — Сказала Джоан не способная подобрать слова. — Это довольно… — Джоан немного собралась и хотела ответить, но из динамика раздалось пьяное икание Зои. — Зои, Ты что пьяна? — Удивленно сказала Джоан сразу после этого.

— Чтоооо? — Протянула Зои с притворным удивлением. — Я не пьяна. — С такой же притворной обидой сказала она.

— Ладно, ты не пьяна. — Сказала Джоан с лёгкой улыбкой, но не приняла этого. — Есть что-то еще, что ты хочешь сказать? — Спросила Джоан. — Я люблю тебя и очень скучаю по тебе. — Расстроенно ответила Зои и спросила — Когда ты вернешься? — Сердце Джоан сдалось от того как звучали эти слова.

— Я тоже по тебе очень скучаю, Зои, но я не могу вернуться в ближайшее время, ты знаешь это, и знаешь почему. — Ответила Джоан с грустью в голосе и глазах. — Люблю, целую, пока. — Попрощалась Джоан, повесила трубку после грустного вздоха Зои и положила телефон на стол, она сделала пару глотков уже остывшего кофе и после этого осознание догнало ее. — Что… за… хрень? — Сказала она снова посмотрев на свой телефон.


End file.
